L'oiseau Noir
by Brokentimespace
Summary: [4S] De la fascination nait l'admiration. De l'admiration nait le désir d'imiter. Mais lorsque le savoir acquis est suffisant pour qu'on y reconnaisse celui du maître, et utilisé à des fins vengeresses, quelles conséquences cela peut-il avoir?
1. L'Oiseau Noir

L'Oiseau Noir

L'ombre dans la ville.

L'Oiseau Noir, celui qui porte la Mort.

Promptement, il saute les obstacles, gravit les murs, dans le silence absolu. Il passe sur les toits, sans bruit, sans même que le vent ne le touche. Lorsqu'il redescend enfin dans la rue, on ne peut le voir. Même pour l'œil exercé, son visage encapuchonné peut rester insaisissable parmi les autres visages de la rue. Et lorsque enfin l'on parvient à apercevoir la coiffe blanche au milieu de la foule, il suffit que vos yeux clignent pour la perdre de vue.

Je me demande toujours pourquoi les gardes lui courent après à chaque fois. Les rares fois où le cadavre est retrouvé, c'est paré d'un trou béant dans le crâne, dans la gorge ou en pleine poitrine. Le plus souvent, on retrouve au petit matin ou dans l'après-midi, au fond d'un canal, le trépassé lui aussi troué, mais également victime d'atroces déformations rendues possible par les dégâts occasionnés par la chute des toits.

Mon père était apothicaire, et c'est à lui que l'on confiait parfois les macchabées. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement garder les morts chez lui. Si personne ne se manifestait, il jetait de lui-même le corps dans les canaux en ayant pris soin d'avoir changé l'apparence du mort, si jamais on venait à le retrouver.

Très tôt, j'ai commencé à développer une fascination très puissante pour cet assassin qui courrait les rues. Ce que mon père ignora longtemps, c'est qu'avant qu'il ne se débarrasse des corps, je prenais le temps d'étudier les blessures létales qu'on leur avait infligées. Je ne prenais jamais de note, je n'avais pas le temps pour ça, mais tout les détails restaient gravés dans mon crâne, aussi sûrement que si j'avais moi-même perpétré ces meurtres. C'était l'ébauche du premier pas.

Mon corps était jeune et tolérait bien l'effort. Longuement, je pris le temps d'augmenter mon endurance, lorsque mon père me confiait des courses ou des livraisons. Ma faculté à grimper les parois s'accrut elle aussi lentement, pendant que la corne remplaçait la peau sur mes mains. Elles finirent par se compléter, s'unir, à mesure du temps. Vinrent ensuite la longueur de mes sauts, leur précision, mes réceptions. Apprendre à éviter et distraire les gardes, aussi.

Ce fut long, mais après sept ans et demi de pratique se dessina l'esquisse du deuxième pas.

En sept ans et demi, je ne fis pas que courir, sauter et bondir d'un mur à l'autre, d'un toit à l'autre. Non, j'appris aussi à voler, me dissimuler, écouter, me faire passer pour une autre, parfois même pour un autre. Si les premières tentatives de vol à la tire ne furent pas particulièrement fructueuse, et manquèrent de m'attirer des ennuis avec les gros bras d'un noble du quartier, les suivantes me permirent de survivre. Mon père était en effet tombé malade, comble pour l'apothicaire qu'il avait été, et ses confrères affirmaient son mal incurable. Dès que j'appris la nouvelle, je savais qu'il ne faudrait plus compter que sur mes capacités pour me débrouiller. Et qu'il faudrait rester cachée au monde. Déshonorer mon père car il n'avait pas su mater et marier sa fille unique était la dernière chose que je voulais.

L'an suivant, au détour d'une conversation que j'épiais, j'appris que la mort de mon père n'avait rien de naturelle. Je mémorisai le nom du commanditaire, le fils du riche propriétaire d'une demeure adjacente à l'ancienne boutique de mon père. J'avais effectivement su qu'un de ces amis, un apothicaire, cherchait un endroit où ouvrir un commerce. Sans personne pour reprendre la boutique, elle avait du être achetée par le plus offrant. Celui qui m'éleva me disait souvent que la vengeance était un sentiment vil qui faisait agir de façon insensée. Mais cet affront ne pouvait rester impuni.

Pendant tout l'an qui suivit, je préparai, dans le moindre détail, l'assassinat de ce présomptueux jeune homme. Je le suivais, le traquais, enregistrait ses moindres faits et gestes. Je savais tout de sa vie, de sa famille, de ses fréquentions quand bien même ignorait jusqu'à mon existence. Une semaine avant le Grand Jour, je troquai mes florins sonnants et trébuchants contre une paire de dagues, des vêtements d'hommes et une capuche noire.

Puis le Jour arriva. Ayant pour l'occasion convaincu, à renfort de piécettes, un jeune noble convié au nouvel anniversaire de ma cible, j'entrai en sa demeure. Je laissai le jeune homme naïf qui m'avait fait entrer et je me changeai dans un recoin des jardins avant de grimper sur le toit, en attendant mon heure.

Enfin, le jeune impudent sortit raccompagner ses derniers invités. Je l'observai. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

Je choisis la mode de mise à mort. Lui trancher la carotide serait suffisant. Premier pas.

J'attendis le moment propice et pris un long souffle. Le saut était méthodiquement calculé. Second pas.

Les lames fendirent la chair, firent gicler le sang. Son corps amortit la chute. Dernier pas.

On cria, mais il était déjà trop tard. Utilisant à mon profit des tonneaux et des caisses, je m'élevais à nouveau, sans doutes, sans peurs.

Je ne réalisais pas que je venais à mon tour de prendre la vie. Comme ma cible l'avait fait. Comme l'assassin l'avait fait à de nombreuses reprises.

J'avais pris l'habitude de rester au sommet de la tour qui surplombait mon quartier natal. C'était devenu mon abri, mon foyer. J'avais pris l'habitude d'aller jusqu'au bout d'un perchoir, au sommet de la tour. Je me fis soudain la réflexion qu'il en existait de semblables sur d'autres bâtisses de la ville. Tandis que je faisais demi-tour pour partir à la recherche d'autres points semblables, j'entendis un souffle, des bruits d'escalade. Je revins vers l'extrémité du perchoir, prête à sauter sur l'arrivant. Je rangeai les armes lorsque finalement apparut une capuche blanche. Il s'accroupit sur le bord de la tour et regardai de la direction de laquelle il venait, dos à moi. Lorsqu'il eut fini de guetter, il se retourna.

« -Vous êtes de la Guilde des Voleurs ?

-Non.

-Faisons-le parler un peu, pensa l'assassin. Vous êtes là pour me tuer, alors.

-Chaque jour de mes neuf dernières années ont été usés pour vous imiter, vous ressembler. A quoi bon vous tuer ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de la tour.

-Vous m'en voyez flatté. »

Après un court moment de silence, il pointa le perchoir du doigt. Il s'accroupit à l'extrémité. Je le suivis. Il ne répondait plus aux questions, ni même à ma main sur son épaule, comme s'il avait cessé de vivre pour quelques instants. Un aigle passa à plusieurs reprises au-dessus de nous, masquant le soleil. Un garde apparut au loin. Par prudence, je revins dans la tour et prit un arc et quelques flèches avant de revenir à mon poste. L'archer avançait toujours vers nous. J'encochai une flèche, bandai l'arc, et ajustai ma cible. A tout hasard, je lançai à mon comparse un « Ne bougez pas ». Le trait partit, et atteignit le garde dans l'orbite droite. Le garde se tordit de douleur, menaçant d'avertir les autres par ses cris. Il ne hurla pas longtemps. Il fut soulagé de sa douleur par un couteau de lancer dans la gorge. Le tir à l'arc était un savoir encore récent pour moi et je manquai un peu de précision. Lui visiblement maîtrisait parfaitement son art. Nous revînmes vers le cœur de la tour.

« -Vous savez que l'on m'attribue le meurtre du fils du bourgeois juste en face d'ici ?

-Ils manquent de sens de l'observation. Ce n'est pas votre mode opératoire. Et nos capuches ne sont pas de la même couleur.

-On raconte que la coupure dans le cou était profonde et nette, sans aucune trace d'hésitation dans le mouvement, que l'assassin était un homme, qu'il s'est enfuit en volant sur les toits. Vous avez fait fort. Et vous avez tout appris toute seule ?

-J'y ai mis du temps, de la patience, de l'effort. C'est la seule récompense que je pouvais espérer.

-La vengeance n'a pas si bon goût, n'est ce pas ?

-La vengeance, non. L'adrénaline, si. »

Il laissa échapper un sourire que j'aperçus à la faveur de l'astre solaire déclinant.

« -Vous bougez souvent ?

-Je reste toujours ici, pourquoi ?

-J'aurais peut-être besoin… d'aide, parfois. Vous avez des talents qui n'ont rien à envier à certains hommes de ce qu'il reste de la Guilde.

-Nous verrons. Quel est votre nom ?

-Ezio. Et vous ?

-Lucia, répondit-elle en tendant la main. Et épargnez-moi le baise-main. »

Il n'obtempéra pas. Je m'y attendais. On ne reprends pas un homme pour sa bonne éducation. A la suite de mon soupir, je vis un autre sourire, plus malicieux, étirer ses lèvres. Il repartit ensuite, sans un mot, dans le silence de la nuit.


	2. Passagers de la brume

Petite dédicace à Eolane (c'est grâce à elle que vous avez la suite, Messieurs les anonymes :p) et à Gabriel pour m'avoir donné mes premières reviews !

Passagers de la brume

La brume enveloppait Venise en ce rigoureux dimanche matin. J'aimais beaucoup observer la ville calme à l'aube. C'est à ces heures que la ville nous appartient, où nous courrons le long des toits, sautons au-dessus des rues dans un silence quasi-religieux. Et je savais quelque chose des silences religieux depuis quelques semaines. Je n'étais pas une catholique fervente, mais je m'aventurais encore quelque fois dans une église le Dimanche matin. Je n'y allais bien sûr pas pour soulager mon âme des péchés qui auraient pu s'y trouver, mais pour prier pour le repos de l'âme de mon père. J'avais aussi une affection toute particulière pour les chants des chœurs. Les entendre me donnait des frissons. C'est ce qui fut le premier motif de discussion avec mon voisin le jour de notre rencontre. Il m'adressa la parole alors que je me préparais à sortir du bâtiment, l'air un peu embarrassé et penaud.

« -Bonjour, Madame. Vous aviez des frissons pendant l'office, vous sentez-vous bien ?

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, Ser… ?

-Leonardo. Leonardo da Vinci. Où allez-vous, Madonna ? demanda-t-il courtoisement.

-Dans le quartier à l'Ouest. Merci pour votre prévenance Messere. Passez une bonne journée. »

Je m'étais montré assez froide lors de cette première rencontre. A vrai dire, je n'aimais pas jouer à la dame bien élevée. J'avais quelques bases, comme toute femme qui se respecte, mais révérer certains hommes ne donnait la nausée. Pour Leonardo, c'était différent. Son attitude m'avait presque effrayée. Si attentionné d'entrée de jeu envers une dame qu'il ne connaissait pas. J'avais cependant préféré ne pas m'attarder davantage, de peur que le précieux paquet contenant ma tenue d'assassin et le peu d'arme que je possédais ne disparaisse de sa cachette dans une ruelle à proximité. Je l'avais donc récupéré rapidement, laissant le pauvre homme derrière moi.

Ezio n'était pas revenu me voir depuis notre première rencontre. J'essayais de reprendre une vie civile normale mais quelque chose contre lequel je ne pouvais pas lutter m'en empêchait. Je sentais à la moindre contrariété l'envie de tuer faire bouillir mon sang et le désir de revivre une poussée d'adrénaline m'étreindre érodait peu à peu mon jugement. Je savais ce sentiment dangereux mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir revivre cette euphorie malsaine qu'il me procurait. C'était une drogue que j'aimais savourer, à laquelle j'essayais de ne pas me rendre dépendante, mais je me devais d'admettre que chaque fois, calmer ces pulsions meurtrières devenait plus difficile. Je n'avais que peu tué depuis la première visite d'Ezio, et semaines après semaines, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de me contenir. J'étais par contre à l'époque loin de me douter que cette sujétion à la violence allait jouer un rôle majeur lors d'une prochaine réunion.

Ce fut une nouvelle fois après l'office du dimanche matin. Les chœurs m'avait encore une fois beaucoup émue et avaient réussi à alléger un peu de la tension que ne pas céder à mes pulsions meurtrières m'imposait. C'était ainsi avec le cœur plus léger que je sortais de la messe mais je restai néanmoins sur la défensive. C'est alors qu'un certain peintre me surprit je me retournai donc brutalement. La première expression que portait mon visage lorsque je lui fis face ne devait pas être des plus enjouées, puisque je le vis comme effrayé, ou tout du moins interrogateur. Puis je me souvins de sa gentillesse et de mon rôle de Dame, et je lui offrais un large sourire, qu'il me retourna avec plus de réserve. Nous nous écartâmes côte à côte du parvis de l'édifice saint et nous installâmes sur un banc sans un mot. Je me sentis mal à l'aise qu'il soit toujours aussi sympathique à mon égard, quand bien même j'avais de mon côté fait preuve d'une telle froideur.

« -Messere da Vinci, je vous prie de me pardonner. Mon comportement a été injuste envers vous lors de notre précédente rencontre.

-Non, Madonna. Je peux comprendre que je vous ai effrayé à vous aborder ainsi. J'aurais dû agir avec plus de retenue.

-Allons, ne dites pas de telles sottises. Vous êtes parmi les hommes les plus sensibles que je connaisse, dit Lucia avec sincérité. Si je peux vous accorder la moindre faveur, faites-le moi savoir.

-Me laisseriez-vous alors au moins vous accompagner jusqu'à ma porte ? Si vous habitez dans l'Ouest de Venice, alors le centre de la ville doit être sur votre chemin. »

C'était effectivement le cas. Toutefois, je ne pouvais pas quitter cet endroit sans récupérer mes quelques armes. Je ne roulai pas sur l'or et je devais bien admettre que je ne me voyais pas renoncer à toutes mes armes pour l'instant. Tout le problème restait de savoir comment suffisamment bien présenter la chose pour que rien de tout cela ne paraisse suspect. Leonardo parut s'inquiéter de mon silence prolongé. Je pris l'air de réfléchir pour gagner encore un peu de temps. Son expression de déception s'intensifia encore un peu avant que je ne me décide à dire quelque chose.

« -Je vous accompagnerai avec plaisir, mais je vais d'abord devoir vous demander un service. J'ai laissé dans une ruelle proche un sac contenant quelques uns de mes biens.

-Alors allons le récupérer, ce n'est pas un problème, dit-il en se levant.

-S'il vous plait, Messere, je vous demanderai de ne pas me poser de questions sur son contenu, murmura Lucia. »

Il se figea et me dévisagea sans méfiance un court moment, mais ne trouva rien à redire. Il m'offrit son bras, que je pris sans rechigner, en imitant au mieux les passantes dans une situation similaire. Nous nous dirigeâmes lentement vers l'allée, dans un silence entendu. La ruelle en elle-même n'était pas particulièrement sombre, surtout en cette période de la journée, mais elle était étroite. Nous pénétrâmes jusqu'au milieu de l'allée où j'indiquais à mon compagnon où se trouvait mon sac. Il le chercha un instant et mis la main dessus. Mais cet instant fût suffisamment long pour que des mercenaires nous prennent en étau.

« -Leonardo da Vinci ?

-Oui, c'est moi, bredouilla le concerné, surpris. Vous êtes…? demanda-t-il interrogeant le chef de la troupe.

-Venus te tuer, sodomite ! »

La situation venait de prendre un tour inattendu. Je n'imaginais pas me faire prendre dans une situation pareille un jour. J'avais choisi cette ruelle parce qu'elle était isolée, négligeant complètement le fait qu'elle constituait un lieu de choix pour tendre une embuscade. Une erreur que j'aurais largement pu éviter et qui allait semble-t-il me coûter cher. Et pour couronner le tout, j'étais complètement désarmée face à ces hommes. Mais je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire non plus. La vie était une bien trop belle chose pour ne pas se battre.

« -Messere, calmez-vous, je vous en prie ! Vous voyez bien qu'il ne peut s'agir que d'une erreur ! lança Lucia, se plaçant sur le chemin d'un des mercenaires.

-Pousse-toi, putana !

-Nous avons fautés, je le jure devant le Seigneur nous ne sommes pas mariés. Mais jamais Leonardo ne pourrait être un sodomite, je puis le jurer ! »

Je m'étais évertuée à rendre cet appel de désespoir le plus convaincant possible, me tournant vers chacun de nos agresseurs, me rapprochant doucement du sac, joignant mes mains pour imiter la prière, tentant sans grand succès à faire venir quelques larmes à mes yeux. Un de nos assaillants sembla cependant comprendre mon petit jeu, puisqu'il fit un grand pas en avant et me donna un coup si violent du revers de la main que j'en chutai. Cela ne suffit pas à m'assommer cependant, et par un heureux hasard, ma chute clos la distance entre ma main et le bord du sac. Leonardo était désormais complètement à découvert. Il me fallait agir vite et réfléchir plus vite encore.

D'une main, je saisis la cape de mon comparse dans une poigne de fer et la tirait vers le bas de toutes mes forces. De l'autre, je tâtonnais à travers l'ouverture du sac pour trouver une arme. Une fois mon camarade à terre, je tirai la dague de son fourreau et remontai à l'assaut. Je tuais d'un simple, mais puissant, coup à la gorge celui qui venait de manquer Leonardo d'un cheveu puis sans perdre un instant, esquivai l'attaque d'un second avant de lui faire passer l'arme à gauche à son tour, dans un élan de sauvagerie. Il n'en restait désormais plus qu'un de chaque côté de nous. Il fallait choisir avec précaution lequel tuer, puisque le dernier survivant chercherait probablement à s'enfuir. Et aucun ne devais en réchapper. Finalement, l'un d'eux eut l'esprit d'initiative et se précipita vers sa fin. J'évitais son coup un peu trop tard, lui permettant de m'atteindre au bras gauche, affaiblissant encore le peu de retenue que j'avais encore. Je lui plantais la dague dans la nuque en représailles et la laissait là, me hâtant d'atteindre mon arc et mes flèches. Je me stabilisai, encochai la flèche, bandai l'arc, assurai une dernière fois ma cible et lâchai la corde. Le dernier assaillant tomba raide mort, touché légèrement à gauche de sa colonne vertébrale.

Un silence pesant tomba lourdement dans la ruelle. Les deux premières choses à faire étaient de vérifier que Leonardo da Vinci était en vie, l'autre de déguerpir de cet endroit au plus vite. Et je ne pouvais attendre que mon adrénaline descende ou que le sourire vicieux que je devais probablement arborer ne s'efface de mon visage. Je fis le maximum pour reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur moi et m'approcha de l'homme qui m'accompagnait. Son regard fixait le vague mais il clignait des yeux, ce qui m'indiquait au moins qu'il était vivant. Je posai un genou à terre auprès de lui et passai ma main devant ses yeux pour essayer de le ramener parmi nous. Il finit par me revenir, avec de la crainte ancrée dans le regard.

« -Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici, annonça la jeune femme. Vous habitez loin d'ici ?

-Non, non, nous y serons vite, répondit l'artiste. Votre bras…

-Nous verrons tout cela plus tard, ordonna Lucia en récupérant sa dague sur le cadavre. »

Je remis la dague dans son fourreau avant même d'avoir nettoyé le sang de la lame, puis remis le tout dans le sac, avec mon arc. Nous convînmes tacitement de sortir de la ruelle de la même façon que nous y étions entrés. Je pris donc son bras, serrant mon bras gauche contre son flanc, tentant tant bien que mal de camoufler la blessure. Nous fîmes nos premiers pas en tant que faux couple d'amoureux vers la sortie parmi les cadavres. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de songer que nous devions avoir l'air ridicule, moi en femme éprise et lui raide comme un piquet, les doigts de sa main avec laquelle il tenait mon sac s'agitant vivement lorsque nous étions près d'un cadavre. La tension redescendit un peu une fois revenus sur la place, la brume nous masquant aux regards étrangers. Nous arrivâmes finalement devant une porte en bois sous une arcade, qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Une fois à l'intérieur, je lui lâchais le bras, poussais un soupir de soulagement, le vit jeter mon sac comme s'il s'était soudainement enflammé et lâcher un soupir vibrant. Il dégagea d'un geste léger les croquis qui encombrait l'unique table de la pièce, en fit le tour pour s'asseoir, posa les coudes sur la table puis reposa son front sur ses mains jointes. Après quelques instants, il me fit signe de venir m'asseoir. Je m'exécutai, curieuse de savoir ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

« -Vous n'êtes pas une femme ordinaire, commença Leonardo d'un ton neutre. Et j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir de quoi vous convaincre de ne pas utiliser les informations que vous avez obtenues sur moi aujourd'hui ou de ne pas me tuer pour préserver votre secret.

-Alors faisons un marché en égaux, osa la tueuse. Vous gardez pour vous ce qui s'est passé dans cette ruelle et je tiens ma langue sur ce que j'y ai appris.

-Comment voulez-vous que j'accepte un tel marché si je ne connais pas votre nom, votre nature ? Êtes-vous de ces femmes qui fomentent le meurtre d'hommes fortunés ou simplement une mercenaire rendue insoupçonnable par votre apparence ?

-Vous êtes bien loin du compte, j'en ai peur. Mon nom est Lucia. Sachez que je puise dans le meurtre une complétion qu'aucune autre activité n'a pu m'apporter jusqu'à présent, dit-elle d'une voix empreinte de fierté et de peur à la fois. »

Je crus voir un frisson lui parcourir le corps. C'était bien compréhensible. Qui ne serait pas effrayé de se savoir dans la même pièce qu'une personne qui se réclame plus de la bête que de l'humain ? D'ailleurs, de quel côté me situais-je à présent le plus ? Une bête ne raisonnai certes pas sur son état de santé psychique, mais un être raisonnable ne clamait pas non plus avec orgueil qu'il aimait à tuer ses semblables.

Cependant, la crainte sembla tout de même vite lui passer puisqu'il se leva pour aller chercher de quoi s'occuper de ma blessure. Je l'assistai du mieux que je pus tandis qu'il me pansait. Il le fit avec une rapidité et une précision qui me laissait pantoise. Cet homme s'était déjà occupé de blessés léger auparavant, chacun de ses gestes en témoignait. L'atmosphère était toujours pesante et lorsque je lui demandais où je pouvais me rendre pour me changer, il me désigna une des portes au fond de la salle d'une voix absente. Je pris donc mon sac et me dirigeai vers l'endroit que l'on m'avait désigné, mais je m'arrêtai à mi-chemin pour me retourner vers mon hôte : on venait de frapper à la porte et d'entrer. Leonardo s'était immobilisé et regardait vers la porte d'un air refrogné. Puis son expression devint soudainement heureuse et il tonna :

« -Ezio ! Amico mio ! Cela faisait bien trop longtemps ! »

Ezio n'était certes pas un prénom commun, mais j'avais du mal à envisager qu'il puisse s'agir de l'Ezio que je connaissais. Piquée par la curiosité, je revenais sur mes pas pour trouver les deux hommes enlacés comme de vieux amis. Et à en croire les mines réjouies de ces messieurs, ils devaient effectivement se connaître depuis longtemps et être ravis de se revoir. L'étreinte dura quelque secondes de plus et se brisa, le sus-nommé Ezio gardant ses mains sur les épaules du peintre.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas, Leonardo ? Tu avais l'air contrarié.

-Allons, tu sais bien que tes visites ne me dérangent jamais.

-Ne me dit pas que je vous interromps ? s'inquiéta l'Assassin en posant les yeux sur la jeune femme.

-Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois. C'est une affaire compliquée mais…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis heureux que tu te sois enfin trouvé un peu de compagnie !

-Mais enfin Lucia ! Dites quelque chose ! Implora Leonardo.

-Lucia ? Vous seriez cette Lucia ? s'étonna Ezio. Je savais bien que son visage me disait quelque chose, songea-t-il.

-Venise est une bien petite ville, n'est ce pas ? dit-elle avec malice. »

Nous nous installâmes tout trois autour de la table. Chacun de nous devait bien avoir une raison de ne pas briser le silence. Leonardo m'apparaissait pour le moins confus, Ezio ne devait pas vouloir entamer la discussion avec son ami à cause de ma présence et je n'avais pour ma part pas grand chose à dire. Alors que je m'apprêtais à me lever pour me changer, l'homme à la lèvre marquée sorti cinq parchemins roulés de l'intérieur de son vêtement. Il les tendit vers Leonardo, qui en ouvrit un avec hâte. L'aspect des pages, les symboles et lettres agencés les uns à côté des autres, la dactylographie… Ces pages me disaient quelque chose, je devais en avoir vu de semblables quelque part, mais où ? Voyant les deux hommes absorbés dans leur lecture, je m'éclipsais discrètement pour me changer, en prenant soin bien sûr de ne pas attirer leur attention. Après tout, il fallait bien que j'emprunte une de ces pages pour savoir où je l'avais déjà vue.

« -Tiens, Ezio, voilà tes quatre pages. Elles deviennent de plus en plus difficiles à déchiffrer ! Et c'est bien ce qui les rends intéressantes ! s'exclama Leonardo, de meilleure humeur.

-Tu n'en a que quatre ? N'y en a-t-il pas une qui a glissé sous la table ?

-Je n'en vois pas… Ne me dit pas que je l'ai perdue… Attends, laisse-moi la chercher avant de partir, demanda le peintre en voyant son ami se lever.

-Ce ne sera pas utile, Leonardo. Cela fait un petit moment que nous n'avons pas vu Lucia, n'est ce pas ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis… Son sac n'est plus là. Elle a dû s'en aller par…

-Par la petite cour. Merda ! jura l'Assassin en se dirigeant à grande enjambées vers la porte.

-Ezio ! Si tu vas après elle, soit prudent, avertit le peintre. Je l'ai vue. Elle est terrifiante. Ses pupilles s'écarquillent, elle a un sourire dément figé sur le visage, tous ses gestes deviennent calculés, méthodiques et froids. Amico mio, reviens vivant. Ne te laisse pas tromper par son visage de femme, je t'en prie, insista Leonardo avec une inquiétude manifeste.

-Ne te fais pas de mauvais sang, il ne m'arrivera rien, dit Ezio, confiant, avant de partir par les toits. »

Une fois arrivée dans mon modeste chez moi, je posai mon sac et dégageai une des pierres du sol de la tour. Il faisait bien quelques temps à présent que j'avais mis au jour cette cachette et que j'y avais placé l'objet le plus précieux que je possédais, un des rares souvenirs de ma précédente vie. Je sortis le petit coffre de bois poli et verni, soufflai pour en dégager les poussières de mortier, l'époussetai soigneusement pour ne pas le rayer, le posai comme s'il était plus fragile qu'un coffret de verre, ouvrit avec précaution le verrou puis soulevai le couvercle avec une lenteur infinie, comme si je craignais que son contenu ne s'échappe.

Pour avoir pris tant de précaution, il était facile de penser que ce coffret contenait au moins une bague, un collier, un bijou quelconque d'une grande valeur. Hélas, il ne contenait que des feuilles ayant subies l'emprise du temps, certaines à demi-effacées, d'autres en piteux état, par centaines. Elles n'avaient donc aucune valeur marchande. Mais leur valeur sentimentale était pour moi immense. Ces pages racornies avaient été écrites par un de mes ancêtres. Elles étaient passées de main en main dans ma famille, de leur auteur à moi en passant par ma mère. Je feuilletais rapidement, tâchant de ne pas abîmer l'ancien manuscrit plus que nécessaire et arrivée au milieu de l'ouvrage, je sortis la page que j'avais volé.

Je m'apprêtais à comparer deux pages lorsque j'entendis des bruits d'escalade. Je posai doucement le livre ouvert et la page volée dans le coffret encore ouvert et tendais le bras pour attraper mon arc et une flèche. Je me penchai au-dessus de la rambarde du côté duquel je crus entendre le bruit. L'intrus était bel et bien là, mais il me saisit par le col pour me faire basculer avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je m'écrasai donc sur les tuiles au pied de mon refuge dans un fracas sonore. Une fois la douleur du choc passée et mes esprits revenus, je bondis sur mes pieds et commençai à grimper vers ma demeure. Une fois arrivée en haut, je m'attendais à me faire couper la tête ou me retrouver avec une dague fichée dans la gorge. Au lieu de ça, je trouvai Ezio accroupi au milieu de ma tour, le livre de ma famille à la main, le lisant en murmurant.

« -Posez ce livre tout de suite ! ordonna Lucia.

-Vous savez, vous devriez faire profil bas, j'aurais pu vous tuer. Vous n'êtes pas en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit de moi.

-Posez ce livre immédiatement ! commanda-t-elle en haussant la voix.

-Alors c'est pour ça que vous m'avez dérobé cette page, lança l'Assassin en montrant le livre par-dessus son épaule. Vous en savez plus que ce que vous en laissez paraître, n'est ce pas ?

-Je vous dirai tout ce que je sais si vous… accepta-t-elle en grognant. »

Il posa le livre respectueusement après l'avoir fermé. Je fini de me hisser dans la tour et regardait le titre par-dessus son épaule : « La Divine Comédie »

Dante Alighieri. Son voyage pour remettre le codex à la Confrérie en Espagne, interrompu par son assassinat. Mon arrière grand-père, qui avait récupéré tous les biens que l'auteur avait laissé derrière lui. Mon grand-père, à qui il avait confié le manuscrit sur son lit de mort. Ma mère qui le récupéra ensuite. Son meurtre par les Templiers pour récupérer deux pauvres pages alors qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre, n'ayant jamais été formée, ignorant peut-être même l'existence de la Confrérie. Et enfin moi, ce livre que j'avais chéri plus que ma propre vie, même dans le renoncement de ma propre ascendance. Comment le destin avait déjà commencé à me rattraper en m'envoyant l'Assassin et qu'il m'avait maintenant dans ses serres avec les événements d'aujourd'hui.

Ezio écouta attentivement, avec un air qui était loin d'être agressif comme lorsqu'il m'avait fait chuter de la tour. Il parut presque amusé, en réalité. Ce qui soulevait pour moi une autre question : pourquoi ne m'avait-il tout simplement pas tuée aussitôt ? J'avais ostensiblement agi contre la Confrérie, après tout. Ils ne laisseraient pas ceux qui leur dérobait des pages de leur précieux Codex sain et sauf… C'était du moins mon opinion. Comprenant que je comptais pas en dire plus, il reprit la parole :

« -Vous savez, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas la notion de destin, et j'essaie tant bien que mal de m'y soustraire, mais le fait que vous ayez employé ce mot prouve bien que notre rencontre ne peut pas qu'être fortuite.

-Eclairez-moi.

-Savez-vous qui était l'apprenti qui devait partir en voyage avec Dante ? »

Comment pouvait-il me demander une chose pareille sérieusement ? Je ne me souvenais plus du visage de ma mère et il me demandait le nom d'un homme que Dante avait connu à la fin de sa vie ? Cependant, je croyais commencer à voir où il voulait en venir. Le destin semblait s'être effectivement joué de moi, beaucoup plus encore que ce que j'avais imaginé.

« -Il s'appelait Domenico Auditore. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, ce n'est pas comme si mon grand-père avait de beaucoup de souvenirs de son propre grand-père mais…

-Si c'est une de vos ruses pour me soutirer le livre, je peux vous jurer que l'on vous retrouvera en train de vous balancer au bout d'une corde en haut du campanile de San Marco, dit-elle d'une voix basse et haineuse. »

S'il avait eu jusqu'à présent l'air détendu, il se rembrunit soudainement. Je ne sus pas bien si c'était de la méfiance ou de la tristesse qui s'emparait de lui mais il semblait à présent nettement plus sur la défensive. Toutefois, il ne se découragea pas :

« -Vous rendriez un énorme service à la Confrérie en nous confiant ce livre. Ce ne serait que pour une courte période de temps, simplement pour s'assurer que Dante n'a pas caché d'autres informations dans l'ouvrage.

-N'essayez pas de négocier. La Confrérie ne posera ses mains sur cet ouvrage qu'à une seule condition.

-Laquelle est-ce ? demanda Ezio, inquiet.

-Faites-moi entrer dans la Confrérie. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence. L'Assassin réfléchissait avec précaution à ma proposition. Pour moi, la réflexion était déjà faite depuis longtemps, cela dit. Ils n'avaient rien à y perdre : une nouvelle recrue déjà initiée au combat, prête à faire toutes les basses besognes, deux pages de leur précieux Codex et l'occasion d'étudier une œuvre écrite de la main d'un des leurs, potentiellement remplies d'informations cachées. Quant à moi, j'avais surtout une simple chose à y gagner : pouvoir tuer à intervalle régulier, étancher ma soif sans que je ne perde tout contrôle.

« -Quand bien même cette décision ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je ne pourrais pas vous accepter.

-Pourquoi cela ? s'interrogea Lucia, étonnée.

-Vous êtes bien trop instable, irrationnelle. On ne rejoint pas la Confrérie pour l'adrénaline que les meurtres procurent. Il y a une raison véritable qui nous pousse à tuer chacun de ceux que nous tuons.

-Oh, je vois, votre vengeance fait donc partie d'un plus grand dessein, se moqua la jeune femme avec emphase. Donc même si vous vous vengez, vous ne le faites pas en premier lieu pour vous, mais pour la Confrérie ?

-Ce n'est de toute façon pas à moi d'en décider, répondit Ezio, agacé.

-Alors emmenez-moi voir ceux qui en décideront. »

Il y eut un énième moment de flottement puis il se leva. Il s'avança vers le perchoir, comme lors de notre première rencontre. Je refermai le coffret, enfermant La Divine Comédie bien à l'abri, puis le mis dans mon sac en toute hâte. J'entendis un froissement de tissu. Je fis volte-face, craignant qu'Ezio ne se soit ravisé et ait préféré me tuer. En lieu et place de cela, je le vis s'élever majestueusement dans les airs puis piquer avec un vitesse stupéfiante vers la rue en contrebas. Je descendis le plus vite possible de mon nid avec mon sac et des toits, le vis commencer à se cacher parmi les civils puis courir lorsque plus personne n'était à proximité.

La course fut effrénée. Il ne me laissa pas un instant de répit. Je ne mentirai pas j'adorais ces sensations. L'air battant mon visage, les bonds au-dessus des canaux et des ruelles malfamées, les flèches esquivées au dernier moment, les cris des gardes derrière moi. Tout ceci m'apparaissait soudain comme une seconde nature. Une seconde nature qui, je le savais au fond de moi, j'embrasserais bientôt. Tout comme la brume m'enveloppai à présent.


	3. Tâches de sang

**Tâches de sang **

En tant que descendante de Dante, j'avais naturellement le droit d'entrer dans la Confrérie. On m'accepta sans trop de discussion mais je me doutai qu'Ezio avait averti le mentor, sans que cela n'eut l'air d'influer sa décision.

Je devins donc une Recrue après avoir juré sur ma vie de respecter le Credo.

On ne me confia pour un temps que de simples livraisons en tout genres, allant de la simple informations de la part de nos proches alliés à des armes pour une autre cache d'Assassin, mais aussi parfois simplement de guider certains de mes condisciples dans Venise. Ces missions n'avaient certes rien de très exaltantes, mais je croyais comprendre ce qu'ils essayaient de faire. En me privant de mes armes, ils m'empêchaient de tuer. Mais sachant qu'il faudrait autre chose pour m'occuper l'esprit, pour me détourner de ces envies de sang et de ravages qui grandissaient encore et toujours en moi, ils me faisaient courir tout les jours, le plus souvent possible, le plus rapidement possible, jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus, que mes jambes ne me portent plus. Et tard dans le nuit, parfois même très tôt le matin, lorsque je m'écrasai au fond de la modeste couchette que la Confrérie m'avait fournie, je n'avais à la fois qu'une hantise et qu'une hâte : que la prochaine journée commence. Cette période fut, devant bien d'autres, la plus heureuse et celle où j'étais encore la plus libre.

Malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient pas me garder en tant que Recrue éternellement et les choses commencèrent à se compliquer dès ma première promotion. En effet, je sentis qu'une chose étrange allait se passer lorsqu'on ne me donna pas de courses et que le Mentor me convoqua. C'était un homme sage et patient. Je ne lus jamais de crainte ou de méfiance dans ses yeux lorsqu'il me regardait. Une fois entrée, il me demanda de prendre une place assise et de me mettre à l'aise, car nous avions des sujets à aborder.

« -_Recluta_ Lucia. Vous êtes dans notre Confrérie depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Toutes les missions qui vont ont été confiées ont été menées à bien rapidement et dans le respect du Credo. Il n'est donc naturel que vous deveniez une _Servitore_.

-C'est pour moi un grand honneur, Mentor.

-Vous ne devez pas être sans savoir que les _Servitore _reçoivent une Lame Secrète dès leur promotion, annonça le Mentor après un instant de silence. J'ai longuement réfléchi à votre cas. Je vais vous demander de renoncer à avoir votre propre lame secrète.

-Je… comprends votre décision, Mentor. Je l'accepte et ne chercherai à aller à son encontre, affirma-t-elle avec un calme inquiétant.

-Bien, alors voici vos nouvelles assignations, dit le Mentor en lui tendant deux parchemins. Et allez à l'armurerie pour récupérer votre arc.

-Vous n'en avez pas une plus loin encore ? Laissa-t-elle échapper en voyant l'adresse de sa prochaine course. »

Il comprit rapidement que je ne me plaignais pas de la distance mais qu'au contraire, je réclamai une course bien plus éloignée pour passer ma frustration. J'attendis encore calmement qu'il me tende un autre bout de papier et partis en lui présentant mes respects et en le remerciant encore une fois. S'il n'y avait pas eu un Confrère qui attendait son tour pour s'entretenir avec le Mentor, je me serais volontiers laisser aller à frapper un mur pour calmer ma colère. Il y avait en ce moment même un orage, une véritable tempête de feu qui faisait rage dans mon cœur, mon corps et ma tête. Je passai en coup de vent à l'armurerie, récupérai mon arc et quelques unes de mes flèches qui m'avait été confisquées lors de mon admission, puis partit courir tout mon saoul.

Lorsque mes poumons me brûlaient et mes jambes tremblaient quand je ne me tenais pas à un mur, je pris le temps de chercher une cachette pour faire une petite pause. Ces Assassins étaient vraiment sacrément observateurs et malins. Je comprenais qu'ils me privent de mes dagues, mais qu'ils ne me laissent jamais porter une Lame secrète… Je savais qu'ils faisaient ça pour limiter les dégâts que je pourrais occasionner, que j'étais trop dangereuse pour la Confrérie pour la porter mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être furieuse, de me sentir trahie et révoltée. Quant à l'arc, je savais bien pourquoi ils me l'avaient rendu. On ne sent rien de l'odeur du sang lorsque l'on tue quelqu'un à longue portée. On ne peut pas se battre au corps à corps avec un arc. Ils me gardaient hors de portée de tout ce qui pouvait me faire devenir sanguinaire.

Une fois que j'eus fini de ruminer. Je me souvins de l'autre mission que le Mentor m'avait confié et qui n'était pas une course. Je dépliai donc l'ordre de mission et en pris connaissance.

_Lucia, je sais que vous connaissez bien Venise et cette connaissance pourrait se révéler essentielle lors de l'un de nos futurs assassinats. Un maître Assassin venu du Moyen-Orient est actuellement en route vers Venise, suivant sa cible de près. Il ne pense pas être en mesure de le tuer avant qu'elle n'arrive à destination. Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que pour que la cible se déplace elle-même jusqu'en Italie, il doit transporter des objets ou des documents de première importante. Son assassinat doit donc se dérouler au mieux. Il faut que vous nous fournissiez une carte la plus détaillée possible des environs de l'Arsenal de Venise le plus vite possible._

Mon cœur sembla quelque peu apaisé par cette responsabilité que l'on me confiai. S'il leur fallait le plus d'informations le plus vite possible, alors mes nuits risquaient d'être encore bien plus courtes. Mais c'est avec un petit rire que je me mis en route vers une papeterie pour m'acheter le nécessaire pour faire une carte et me mit en route vers l'Arsenal dans le couchant.

Il ne me fallut qu'une petite semaine pour rassembler la plupart des informations nécessaires : plan détaillé de l'endroit, rondes des gardes, cachettes pour se cacher en cas de poursuites ou tuer la cible la distance, les différents chemins par lesquels on pouvait s'échapper une fois dans l'enceinte de l'arsenal, leur accessibilité et leur praticabilité, les alliés dont nous disposions dans les environs…. Je rendis donc ma carte et mon rapport au Mentor. Il les examina devant mes yeux longtemps, ne parut pas impressionné, en étant toutefois satisfait du travail fourni.

« -Pour un Assassin Italien, votre carte est une vraie mine d'or. Et c'est pour cela que nous allons la garder à l'archive. Mais comprenez bien que Maître Iskender, qui va arriver dans quelques jours, ne parle pas un mot d'Italien. Et jamais je ne vous ai entendu parler un mot d'Arabe, affirma le Mentor, amusé. Allez donc voir l'Archiviste, _Assistente_, vous lui confierez votre carte quand vous aurez fini d'en faire un duplicata après avoir appris quelques bases du langage que les Assassins utilisent pour communiquer. »

Je me retirai, ne comprenant pas tout de suite que je venais de recevoir une autre promotion, dévorée par la sensation de n'avoir fait une démonstration que de mon manque de recul et mon inaptitude. Ce fut donc avec rapidité, acharnement et ferveur que j'appris les quelques mots dont j'avais besoin pour traduire ma carte et plusieurs autres expressions et gestes, en vue de ma collaboration avec Maître Iskender. On me laissa finalement une pleine journée de repos avant de rencontrer celui pour lequel j'avais travaillé.

Le lendemain, la rencontre fut un choc pour les deux parties. Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer un tel géant à la peau couleur fauve, caché sous sa grande capuche blanche. Quant à lui, je l'entendis murmurer à mon Mentor qu'il se serait plutôt attendu à voir un homme de la même carrure que lui, de la façon dont il m'avait décrit. Je compris immédiatement qu'il avait du faire référence à ma soif de sang et me retint tant bien que mal de tenir les même propos que ceux que j'avais prononcé devant Leonardo lors de notre première rencontre. Je présentai donc le fruit de mon travail après avoir salué comme il se doit mon supérieur hiérarchique. Il écouta très attentivement dans le silence, y compris lorsque le Mentor me reprenait sur quelques mots ou introduisaient quelques détails que j'ignorais. On me congédia une fois l'exposé fini et dès ma sortie, j'entendis les deux hommes commencer à parler. Je continuai ma route, ne cherchant pas à savoir de quoi ils pouvaient bien discuter.

Le jour même, je découvris, en revenant de ma dernière course, le grand homme de l'après-midi en train de frapper devant ma porte. Je restai au bout du couloir, un peu abasourdie par la situation. Qu'est ce qu'un Maître accompli comme lui pouvait vouloir à une simple apprentie comme moi ? Je m'éclaircis la gorge pour attirer son attention. Il se retourna puis se dirigea vers moi, l'air assuré. Je lui présentais une nouvelle fois mes respects quand il eut fini de diminuer la distance entre nous deux.

« -Salutation, Apprentie. Vos renseignements me sont utiles mais je voudrai voir les lieux moi-même. Pouvez-vous m'emmener ?

-Compris. Allons-y. »

Le langage qui nous était commun ne permettait pas de faire passer toutes les subtilités et nuances de nos langages respectifs mais il fut largement suffisant pour qu'une fois arrivée sur les lieux, je puisse lui expliquer certaines choses sur lesquelles il voulait plus de détails. Nous restâmes une petite demie-heure dans les environs puis nous repartîmes vers la Cache. Le bateau de sa future victime devait arriver demain dans la soirée. Je ne vis pas l'intérêt de lui demander comment il s'y était pris pour arriver ici avant sa cible, je me doutai que les Assassins avaient des relations et des hommes prêts à naviguer nuit et jour sur des radeaux de fortune pour s'assurer de pouvoir tuer ceux qu'ils leur fallait éliminer. Maître Iskender me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre, et avant que je ne puisse la passer, il posa la main sur mon épaule et que demanda du bout des lèvres « M'accompagnerez-vous ? ». Sans trop réfléchir, je poussai sa main de mon épaule avec dédain et m'enfermait du mieux que je le pus dans mes quartiers. Je ne savais pas trop s'il venait de me faire des avances ou s'il me demandait de le seconder lors de cet assassinat. Dans les deux cas, je ne comprenais pas ce qui l'avait motivé. Et il pouvait s'estimer heureux que je n'ai pas d'armes sur moi, sinon j'irais me charger de son cas pour avoir seulement insinué que je puisse vouloir partager une couche avec lui.

« -Je porterai ma malédiction seule, en ne salissant l'honneur de personne, jura Lucia, tombant progressivement à genoux. Elle mourra avec moi, pour que personne ne puisse lever les yeux sur mes descendants comme s'ils n'étaient que des bêtes assoiffées de sang, continua-t-elle entre larmes et colère. »

Le Mentor était resté discret à ce sujet, mais il y avait tout de même eu des fuites, des messes-basses sur mon passage, de petits gestes qui me laissaient penser que ma soif de sang n'était plus qu'un secret de Polichinelle. Dans le même temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait fallu que tout cela se produise tôt ou tard. Dès mon renoncement à la Lame Secrète, je savais que des rumeurs finiraient par se répandre sur cette jeune femme qui se réclamait d'une lignée qui n'avait pas fournie d'Assassins depuis deux générations. Je m'étais contentée d'ignorer tous ces commentaires mais ils me pesaient, et à présent ma tolérance avait atteint sa limite. Pendant quelques temps, les larmes s'écoulèrent encore, puis je pris sur moi, séchai les perles de sel. Je ne pris même pas la peine de me relever pour atteindre mon lit, puis fouiller en dessous. Après quelques tâtonnements, je finis par attraper et ramener à moi mon précieux coffret. J'ouvris le vieux manuscrit se trouvant à l'intérieur et commençai à le lire méticuleusement pour la première fois, à la seule lumière d'une bougie, de la lune, puis des premiers rayons de l'aube.

Au matin, je me trouvai adossée à mon lit, le coffret ouvert, le manuscrit fermé à côté de moi, réveillée par le son de quelqu'un qui tambourinait à ma porte. Je regardai par ma petite fenêtre. A en juger par la position du soleil, il devait être tôt dans l'après-midi. Je me levai et ouvrai la porte pour ne trouver qu'un de mes soit-disant camarades m'annoncer avec une mine pâle une fois la porte ouverte que le Mentor me cherchait partout. Je rentrai, ce qui valu au messager de me rappeler qu'on ne faisait pas attendre le Mentor, pour prendre mon arc et mon carquois. Une fois à nouveau sortie, il fit un grand pas en arrière en me voyant armée et se fit muet tandis qu'il m'observai fermer ma porte et traverser le couloir comme si rien ne pressait. Un autre confrère réagit en me voyant arriver dans l'allée menant au bureau du Mentor. Il dit quelque chose mais il se tut en voyant que je ne l'écoutais pas. Moi qui d'ordinaire attendait qu'on vienne m'ouvrir, j'entrai cette fois dans le bureau au mépris de toute forme de politesse. Sans grande surprise, Iskender se trouvai là aussi.

« -Vous vouliez me voir ?

-Maître Iskender souhaiterai savoir si vous l'accompagnerez lors de sa mission ? demanda l'aîné directement, comprenant au ton de l'apprenti qu'il prendrait son temps à lui demander des explications.

-S'il est au courant de tout, je m'en remet à vous.

-Alors vous irez. »

Je sortis sans demander mon reste et partis vers l'Arsenal. Une fois à proximité, je me plaçai en hauteur de façon à voir le Maître Assassin arriver. Il vint, je le rejoignis, nous prîmes nos quartiers dans une cachette que j'avais indiquée sur ma carte et il me répéta une dernière fois le plan d'action. Je restai là et je couvrais ces arrières. Je ne trouvai rien à y redire. Enfin, il y eut de l'agitation sur les quais. On amarrait un bateau. Le Maître Assassin jeta un œil et me prévint que la mission commençai maintenant. Il s'éclipsa sans un bruit, tuant uniquement les gardes qui le remarquait dans un silence absolu. Je préparai une flèche, pensant qu'il n'y en aurait pas besoin tel qu'Iskender se débrouillait. Il arriva sur la longue bande de pierre où se rejoignaient tous les quais de bois, serein, concentré et se rapprocha encore et toujours de sa cible. Les gardes réagirent enfin et se jetèrent sur lui. Il esquiva ceux qu'il pouvait, tua les autres, avançant toujours irrémédiablement vers le Templier. Et les uns après les autres, les gardes à pied et les archers le manquait, comme s'il était venu entouré d'un nuage de sable de son Moyen-Orient natal. Prenant soudainement conscience qu'il y avait des archers, je bandai mon arc et abattais les uns après les autres tous ceux qui avait l'Assassin en joue. Occupée pour quelques instants avec cette tâche, je ne vis pas la mise à mort. Le Maître, quant à lui, jaugeait la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait : au bout d'un quai sur lequel se trouvait cinq ou six gardes, lui coupant toute retraite. Obnubilée par la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux, je n'entendis pas un garde venir me débusquer, jusqu'à ce qu'il eut la lame de sa dague sous ma gorge. Il commença à l'enfoncer mais il n'en eu pas le temps. Une force primale, qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'éveiller en moi depuis longtemps, ressurgit avec une puissance démesurée à l'odeur du sang.

Je lançai ma tête en arrière, ce qui fit lâcher toute prise au garde, lui pris sa garde et la lui plantai au milieu du crâne. Je suffis que je sorte deux centimètres de la lame pour que l'odeur du sang ne me monte au nez et finisse de faire rugir la bête en moi de façon incontrôlable. Prise de frénésie, je retirai donc en toute hâte l'arme pour à nouveau faire couler du sang. Je sautai du toit du bâtiment qui surplombait les quais et une fois les pieds à terre, courrait à toutes jambes vers le peloton de gardes. L'un d'eux se retourna en m'entendant arriver et l'expression d'effroi innommable avec laquelle il me fixait fit monter un frisson de plaisir le long de mon échine. Ensuite, tout devenait plus flou. Ma dague volait de nuques en têtes, de têtes en torses, de torses en cous, dans un cycle de violence inlassable au sein d'une brume rouge sang jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un, là, au bout du quai, pétrifié mais pas terrifié. Et la seule pensée que j'eus en cet instant fut bien sûr…

« -Je vais aimer _te_ tuer, clama Lucia à voix haute, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, avec un sourire dément imprimé sur son visage. »

Mais bien entendu, je fus le moment que d'autres gêneurs choisirent pour arriver et essayer de me dérober ma proie. Je léchai mes lèvres, en songeant que j'aurais bien le temps de boire une coupe de son sang après m'être débarrassé de la piétaille. Je m'avançais donc en vitesse vers eux, visant immanquablement les endroits vitaux et les faisant tomber comme des mouches les uns après les autres. Je pris mon souffle après m'être assurée qu'il avait tous leur compte et avant que je ne puisse me retourner vers mon prochain adversaire, je sentis une grande main enserrer le poignet duquel je tenais mon arme si fort que je dus la lâcher puis je me trouvai complètement maîtrisée, mes bras derrière le dos.

« -Lâchez-moi ! Hurla la jeune femme, hystérique.

-Lucia, du calme, murmura Iskender.

-Je vous couperai la tête, et je boirai le sang à même votre gorge ! vociféra Lucia.

-Lucia ! Reprenez vos esprits, je vous en prie ! chuchota le haut-gradé dans sa langue natale.

-N'essayez pas de m'ensorceler ! Vous n'y arriverez pas ! Je vous tuerai avant ! affirma-t-elle, se débattant toujours.

-Lucia ! s'époumona Iskender. »

J'étais sonnée, tout à coup. Pourquoi est ce qu'on avait hurlé mon prénom aussi fort ? Je regardai autour de moi précipitamment. Il n'y avait que des cadavres. Des dizaines. Tous avec au moins un trou béant au torse ou quelque part au visage. Un massacre. On ne voyait plus la couleur du bois tellement il y avait de sang. Ma respiration se prit dans ma gorge alors que je réalisais que j'étais vraisemblablement la responsable de la mort de toutes personnes. Mes yeux sautaient encore de cadavres en cadavres, et là où un humain aurait pu facilement avoir envie de vomir, à la place, mon cœur enfla d'une fierté morbide, macabre, primitive. Je réalisai finalement que l'on me tenait les bras avec une force qui déclina peu à peu. Les mains calleuses glissèrent le long de mes manches et rejoignirent dans le silence les côtés de leur propriétaire. Je me retournai pour faire face à un Iskender avec une expression faciale complètement illisible tant elle était chargée. Curieusement, jamais je n'y vis que peu de peur. Il y avait pêle-mêle de l'admiration, du dégoût, du respect, de la désapprobation, de la surprise, du chagrin… J'avais du mal à comprendre d'où venait le moitié de ces émotions, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le moment d'en discuter.

« -Rentrons, dit-il calmement en regardant les yeux rouges de fatigue de la jeune femme. Le sang lui aurait-elle monté aux yeux ? songea-t-il. »

Sans un mot, nous rentrâmes dans la Cache et nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau du Mentor. Une bonne partie de la nuit servit à faire le rapport de la mission. Je laissai le soin à mon supérieur de parler, n'ayant pas été en possession de tous mes moyens tout au long des événements. Lorsqu'il eut fini, le Mentor me congédia. Cette nuit-là encore, je ne dormis pas. Non pas à cause des visions d'horreur que j'aurais pu me fabriquer à partir de mes souvenirs et du récit d'Iskender, mais bien parce que j'étais inquiète de mon proche avenir. Allaient-ils me tuer ? Ou bien me laisser vivre, la pire des tortures à présent que j'avais conscience de l'étendue des ravages que je pouvais causer ? Je me relevai au milieu de la nuit, ne supportant plus ces habits maculés de sang que je portais.

A l'aube du matin suivant, on vint me chercher. J'enfilais à nouveau mon vêtement d'Assassin, sur lequel les tâches de sang ne semblait pas avoir séchés, tellement leur couleur était vive. Et c'est avec plus de rouge que de blanc sur ma tenue que j'entrai, j'imaginais pour la dernière fois, dans le bureau du Mentor. Comme toutes les autres fois où j'étais entré dans cette pièce, Iskender s'y trouvait, debout aux côtés d'un homme toujours aussi sage et patient, mais qui me regardait à présent avec suspicion. Je saluai les deux hommes et prit une longue respiration dans un silence oppressant.

« -Au vu des accidents d'hier soir, nous devrions vous déposséder de tous vos honneurs d'Assassin et vous ôter la vie. Mais Maître Iskender, après avoir lutté bec et ongle, est prêt à vous prendre sous son aile. Cette proposition sera la seule qui vous sera faite. Vous acceptez ou nous vous tuons. »

S'il n'y avait pas eu les grands yeux bruns et la bouche qui bougeait pour ne dire qu'un seul mot « Confiance » de cet homme qui m'avait ramené à la raison, j'aurais très certainement choisi la mort. Renoncer à ma patrie était déjà un châtiment bien assez terrible, je n'allais pas gaspiller ce pardon que l'on m'offrait. D'une voix vibrante, j'acceptai la proposition. On me demanda de faire mes bagages au plus vite, à destination de l'Égypte. Le Maître m'aida à rassembler le peu d'affaire que je possédais en allant chercher mes armes à l'armurerie et nous étions fins prêts sur les coups de dix heures. C'est plutôt lourdement escortés que l'on nous emmena jusqu'au port le plus proche de Venise. Un bateau nous attendait dans le petit port de pêcheur. Nous embarquâmes immédiatement et partîmes pour une longue traversée de la Méditerranée. Me tenant à l'arrière du bateau, j'embrassai des yeux une dernière fois ma terre natale.

Durant une quinzaine d'année, je servis la Confrérie en Égypte, sous le regard bienveillant d'Iskender. Quinze ans sans accident comme celui de l'Arsenal. Bien sûr, il y eu de nouvelles crises de frénésie, mais nettement moins violente que celle qui me fit bannir d'Italie. Mais nous savions tous deux que ce n'était pas parce que ma soif de sang s'était tarie pour un long moment que j'étais redevenue saine d'esprit et que cette stabilité resterait. Nous avions eu l'occasion de voir à quelle point elle était fragile pendant ma grossesse. A plusieurs reprises, mes confrères m'arrêtèrent avant que je ne puisse faire du mal au petit être qui dormait au creux de moi. Avec leur surveillance acharnée, je parvins enfin à mettre au monde ce petit garçon qui fêterai bientôt son cinquième anniversaire. Ce petit était née d'une union sans lendemain, il donc n'avait que moi pour seul parent. Mais très vite, il sut choisir son père parmi tous les hommes que comptai la Confrérie. Et tout aussi vite, Iskender adopta le bambin. D'un sens, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il en soit ainsi : la folie me gagnait chaque jour un peu plus, n'empêchait de me reposer, érodant un peu plus ma raison, et ainsi de suite, me rendant inapte à élever un enfant. Iskender était un homme occupé mais s'il pouvait fournir à cet enfant un modèle à qui il voudrait ressembler, alors tout irait pour le mieux.

Et au bout de quinze années, le passé s'invita. On nous envoya deux Assassins expérimentés pour parfaire une enquête sur un artéfact d'Eden. A défaut d'avoir un autre plus haut gradé que les deux jeunes hommes, on m'envoya avec eux pour les superviser. Malheureusement, c'était une embuscade. Aussi tôt que possible, nous envoyâmes tous trois un appel de détresse. Les renforts arrivèrent trop tard. Les deux Italiens étaient morts et l'on me retrouva entourée d'une trentaine de cadavre, en vie. Bien sûr, je n'en avais peut-être tué que la moitié, voire le tiers, mais pour beaucoup de ceux arrivés, j'étais responsable de ce carnage. Ma furie avait heureusement eu le temps de s'apaiser avant que les renforts n'arrive, je pus donc identifier mes deux compatriotes. Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent, je pus penser avec une clarté immense. Personne dans la Confrérie ne voyait ça d'un très bon œil, alors Iskender et moi prîmes une décision. Il était temps que je rentre chez moi.

Le nouveau Mentor d'Italie accepta que je rentre en même temps que les deux Assassins morts. Je pris donc le bateau dès le lendemain. La sérénité ne me quitta pas tout le long du voyage. Je savais pourquoi je rentrai, et je l'accueillais volontiers. Une fois arrivée sur les côtes de ma patrie, on nous escorta jusqu'à Rome, plus précisément sur l'Île de Tiber. Je laissai les cadavres à l'extérieur et leurs camarades se recueillir pour aller saluer moi-même le maître des lieux. Peu avant d'entrer dans la salle principale, je fis un mauvais geste et une de mes blessures se rouvrit. Elle saignait abondamment et il suffit que je pose ma main dessus pour avoir du sang plein les mains malgré l'épaisseur de ma tenue. L'odeur du sang eut raison de la clarté qui m'avait envahie. Mais cette fois était différente. J'étais dans un état de folie lucide. Mon corps était mû par une volonté qui lui était propre mais j'étais consciente de tout ce qui se produisait. Ainsi, lorsque j'entrai dans la salle principale, intérieurement je fus surprise de retrouver Ezio Auditore, après toutes ces années. Mon corps lui, avança, abattit sa capuche avec ses mains pleines de sang et les présenta à notre vieille connaissance avec un sourire maniaque.

« -Je les ai tués. De mes propres mains. Regarde, ma tenue est pleine de tâches de leur sang ! s'exclama Lucia, au bord de l'hilarité. »

Il était vrai que je n'avais pas nécessairement fait le meilleur choix en remettant ma vieille tenue Italienne, dont les tâches n'avait jamais voulues disparaître ou se ternir. Il y avait du vrai dans ce que je disais, je n'avais pas su protéger ces deux jeunes hommes, après tout. Mais il demeurait clair que tout celui n'était d'une mascarade pour obtenir l'exécution que mon corps et mon esprit fatigués cherchaient. Et ils n'étaient pas loin de l'obtenir. Ezio avait vu rouge lorsqu'il avait entendu le rire malsain qui émanait de ma bouche et se répercutait dans toute la pièce. Il rongeait son frein, je le voyais. Il me regarda sortir mon arc avec une étrange passivité et se décida à faire quelque chose quand je commençai à l'armer. J'eus à grand peine le temps de viser l'homme au fond de la salle, qui regardait la scène avec ahurissement. La flèche partit se ficher dans le mur opposé, à trois bons mètres de la cible initiale. Et je sentis l'acier me percer la peau, la chair, passer entre deux côtes et me fendre le cœur. L'expression de haine du nouveau Mentor d'Italie se dissipa tandis qu'il me disait du bout des lèvres « Requiescat in pace ».

Mon seul regret restera à jamais celui de ne jamais pu lui avoir dit « Merci ».


	4. Epilogue : Héritage

Epilogue : Héritage

La mer avait été bienveillante pendant mon voyage vers Constantinople. Quitter l'Italie m'était douloureux, mais le devoir m'appelait en d'autres endroits. Ce devoir ne concernait probablement pas que la branche Italienne de l'Ordre, mais un nombre bien plus vaste de vies, et je ne pouvais qu'espérer obtenir un nombre d'allié à la mesure du nombre de personnes concernées. En ce sens, le destin m'avait déjà pourvu d'un bon comité d'accueil sur les terres Turques.

Iskender avait demandé à me rencontrer dès qu'il avait su que je voyagerai vers le Moyen-Orient. Le voyage avait dû lui demander un certain temps de préparation, l'Egypte et la Turquie n'étant pas des pays particulièrement voisins, mais je me doutais de la raison de son empressement. Je me doutais également qu'il ne serait pas seul : en dehors de ses éventuels gardes du corps, il serait probablement accompagné par un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'années.

Je me demandai ce que ce garçon savait exactement de sa mère. D'après ce que j'avais entendu, elle n'avait pas mal servi l'Ordre, bien au contraire, et je craignais que ce ne soit tout ce qu'Iskender ait choisit de lui apprendre. Or, Lucia avait belle et bien été folle à lier, au moins dans ces derniers instants. Cet enfant était peut-être plus sain qu'elle, mais si nous pouvions limiter la propagation de ce genre de trouble au sein de l'Ordre, tout irait pour le mieux. Hélas, avec ses parents issus de l'Ordre en addition des multiples tuteurs qu'il avait dû avoir puisque sa mère n'était pas en état de s'occuper de lui et lorsqu'Iskender était occupé, le jeune adolescent était bien plus un enfant de l'Ordre que n'importe quel autre assassin. Il faudrait donc le surveiller étroitement, à défaut de pouvoir l'écarter, et j'étais certain que son père adoptif y consacrait déjà tout son temps libre.

Sentir de nouveau la terre ferme sous mes pieds était un soulagement. Mais la sensation, aussi agréable soit-elle, ne méritait que je m'y attarde. Je traversais donc rapidement la ville byzantine pour rejoindre le point de rendez-vous. Comme prévu, un petit groupe composé de six cavaliers et un autre cheval s'attendait à ma venue. Le plus grand des cavaliers, sans grande surprise leur commandant, descendit de sa monture pour me saluer convenablement. Nous échangeâmes succinctement des politesses, oscillant entre Italien et Arabe, tous deux capables de parler avec plus ou moins d'expertise les deux langues. Je me joignis donc aux autres cavaliers après les avoir salué, en accordant davantage d'attention au benjamin de la troupe.

J'eus tout à loisir de le détailler durant notre cheminement à travers les plaines rocheuses. Son corps était fin sans qu'il soit chétif et il était d'une taille raisonnable pour son âge. Il avait le teint mat et le visage dur de ceux qui vivent au milieu des vents chauds et du sable. Ses cheveux étaient presque ras, d'un noir qui n'avait rien à envier à l'ébène. Je pus rapidement voir ses yeux, d'un gris-vert lumineux. En y repensant, il devait tenir ce vert intense de sa mère mais c'était bien là la seule caractéristique que je reconnaissais. Il avait visiblement bien plus hérité de son père, bien qu'il demeure à ce jour inconnu.

En dépit de son jeune âge, il montait déjà très bien. Sa posture était droite, ses mains fermes sur les rênes et il me semblait très alerte et conscient de son environnement. S'il révélait d'autres qualités en grandissant, il pourrait devenir une pierre angulaire de l'Ordre dans la partie Nord de l'Afrique. Sinon, il serait capable de faire un parfait éclaireur. En l'observant encore un petit moment de plus, je crus remarquer qu'il parlait. Il arrivait que de jeunes recrues récite le Credo pour s'en imprégner, donc je n'y fis pas spécialement attention et maintint toute mon attention sur les alentours, à l'affût d'une embuscade ou d'un traquenard.

Nous arrivâmes finalement sans encombres dans une petite base des Assassins, dans laquelle Iskender et ses hommes devaient avoir trouvé refuge depuis quelques jours. Notre escorte se dispersa une fois entrée dans l'enceinte, et le responsable des lieux nous accueillit avec beaucoup de respect. Il plaça mes quartiers à proximité de ceux de l'autre Maître Assassin, probablement parce qu'il était au courant de la raison de sa venue. Je déposai mes effets rapidement et rejoignis la cour. Les novices s'entraînaient ensemble, changeant régulièrement de partenaire de lutte, sous le soleil chaud de l'après-midi. Un assassin plus expérimenté passait régulièrement dans les rangs pour prodiguer des conseils et corriger de mauvais gestes et postures. Comme dans toute les branches de l'Ordre, les apprentis étaient très disciplinés, attentifs, solidaires. Ces capacités n'étaient pas seulement indispensable en luttant, où il était tout de même aisé de blesser un camarade, mais aussi dans toutes les autres disciplines propres aux Assassins. Le Moyen-Orient avait toujours été un berceau de grands Maîtres Assassins, et à voir ses jeunes hommes s'exercer avec tant d'ardeur, je commençais à comprendre pourquoi. Non pas que nous avions de quoi nous plaindre de la qualité des Assassins Européen, mais d'aussi illustres figures que celle du Maître Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad n'avait pas encore émergé.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me mis à chercher un visage parmi ceux des lutteurs. Ne trouvant pas l'objet de ma recherche, je finis par m'orienter vers le bruit de sifflement qui provenait de l'arrière du bâtiment et que j'avais remarqué depuis un bon moment maintenant. Il se déroulait là un tout autre tutorat. Si physiquement, il n'avait hérité que du vert des yeux de Lucia, il paraissait toutefois avoir hérité de son affinité pour les arcs. Concentré, il fronçait les sourcils et maintenait en joue du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son arme était adapté à son âge, mais il ne devait pas le manier depuis bien longtemps, puisque je le voyais tendre la corde avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il tira enfin sa première flèche, qui atteignit la cible plus près du bord que du centre. J'entendis Iskender le féliciter, puis vit le jeune homme lancer un regard absent à un objet posé à terre de l'autre côté de la cible. D'un geste vif, il arma une seconde fois et se prépara à décocher une autre flèche. L'égyptien vint à ma rencontre après avoir été témoin que la seconde flèche s'était bien fichée dans la cible.

« -Il s'entraîne dur, n'est ce pas ?

-Il pourrait ne pas avoir besoin de s'entraîner autant pour être un bon archer et pourtant il y met un point d'honneur.

-Qu'y a-t-il à côté de la cible ?

-Le dernier arc dont Lucia s'est servi. Il le garde précieusement et refuse de s'en servir jusqu'à ce qu'il estime avoir une compétence suffisante à l'arc. »

Il y avait beaucoup de douceur dans la voie rauque d'Iskender lorsqu'il évoquait la femme qu'il avait autrefois pris sous son aile. Je n'avais pas été là durant les événements, mais les rumeurs disent que le Maître Assassin s'était très rapidement épris de l'Italienne et qu'une alchimie paisible mais très fructueuse s'était ensuite développée une fois installés en Egypte. L'homme m'apparaissait vivre très bien, presque trop d'ailleurs, le fait que celle que son cœur avait choisie lui ait été retiré et que cet enfant ne soit pas issu de sa propre chair. Cependant, je pouvais lire sur le visage de l'homme Arabe toute la fierté que lui inspirait cet enfant qu'il regardait grandir avec tant d'attention.

« -Lucia vous a tous les deux fortement marqué, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Ezio, rhétoriquement.

-C'est un bien bel euphémisme que tu énonces là, l'ami, répondit Iskender avec un rire dans la voix. Il se réveillait souvent de ses siestes en la voyant tirer à l'arc et la regardait pendant des dizaines de minutes.

-J'ignorai qu'elle était si adroite à l'arc.

-Son talent était manifeste. Ses détracteurs ont même été jusqu'à clamer qu'elle était habitée par un Djinn, un esprit du désert. Les mêmes disent à présent que son fils est lui-même un Djinn, car personne ici n'a des yeux aussi clairs. Mais elle a su gagner le respect de ses pairs. Les hommes qui l'accompagnait lors de son dernier voyage étaient d'anciens élèves. »

Cela expliquait au moins pourquoi ils nous étaient apparus si défaits. Les liens de maître à élèves sont des liens très forts, plus encore dans une structure isolée du monde, cachée de l'œil public. A la lumière de tout ce que j'avais appris aujourd'hui, je commençais à remettre en question les idées que je m'étais faites sur Lucia. Nous restâmes encore quelques temps à regarder le jeune homme tirer à l'arc. Après une autre flèche non loin du bord de la cible, Iskender attira son attention en claquant ses mains d'un coup sec. Le garçon semblait habitué à la manœuvre, puisqu'il commença immédiatement à ranger son matériel de tir.

« -Ishane ! Rejoins-nous dans notre chambre quand tu auras terminé. »

Ishane. Sagesse. Lucia n'avait rien voulu laisser au hasard pour cet enfant. Mais il arrivait parfois de bien drôles de choses à ceux que l'on choisit pour défier le destin. Heureusement, Iskender serait là pour veiller sur lui.

J'emboîtai le pas au Maitre Eyptien et nous arrivâmes dans la chambre sombre et fraîche dans laquelle il logeait. Il s'assit sur le lit avec un léger soupir, puis commença son explication un peu péniblement, après un combat avec les mots :

« -Je suis désolée de te retenir pour une raison aussi futile, mais j'espérais que tu puisses nous raconter comment s'est passé son enterrement. Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à lui expliquer ou à lui faire lire la lettre que tu m'avais envoyé à l'époque. Je ne suis pas plus courageux à présent, mais je pense qu'il est assez mature pour savoir et comprendre.

-Que sait-il de la folie de sa mère ?

-Il sait tout. Mais il semble penser qu'elle n'était pas folle, plutôt qu'elle était le bras armé du Credo... »

Je vis sa bouche former très rapidement un mot, mais le son de sa voix s'éteignit très rapidement, comme s'il avait soudainement changé d'avis. Se pourrait-il que la santé mentale du garçon ait déjà commencé à décliner ?Avant que je ne puisse le lui demander, quelques pas discrets se firent entendre. Le garçon resta dans l'encadrement de la porte quelques instants puis Iskender lui fit signe de venir et de s'asseoir par terre. Ils s'installèrent côte à côte et me fixèrent avec étonnement lorsqu'il ne me virent pas bouger. L'homme dû comprendre que la situation me dépassait un peu et me demanda de venir m'asseoir sur le lit pour que je puisse leur conter confortablement. J'étais tout de même un peu mal à l'aise, même si je comprenais les motifs de mon camarade. Je pris un peu de temps pour rassembler mes esprits et les quelques souvenirs que je possédais de l'événement qui s'était produit il y a maintenant sept ans.

* * *

><p><em>Le soleil était haut et brillant aujourd'hui. Les oiseaux gazouillaient gaiement, le ciel était clair et bleu, le temps magnifique. Comme si le fait que nous portions quelqu'un en terre ne changeait rien à l'ordre du monde. C'était certes vrai, mais que l'univers tout entier semble ignorer que nos allions procéder à un enterrement me restait en travers de la gorge. Et nous n'étions que cinq, sur un pauvre coin de terre où personne n'oserait venir nous chercher, et que probablement plus personne après nous ne foulerait avant longtemps. J'avais bien essayé de contacter d'autres Assassins, qui furent ses camarades pour le temps qu'elle passa en Italie en temps que membre de l'Ordre, pour savoir si elle avait de la famille ou même s'ils voulaient venir assister eux-même. J'ai toujours systématiquement obtenu la même réponse :<em>

_« -Elle n'en a jamais parlé. Et vous savez, Mentor, elle n'avait pas toute sa tête. »_

_Les tons restaient généralement neutres, mais j'entendais dans ces mots de la crainte, une pitié un peu méprisante, un volonté de l'aliéner. Elle n'avait porté ses lames contre un autre membre de l'Ordre qu'à une unique reprise, et tous les rapports suivants avait été formels, elle avait œuvré dans le respect du Credo, en son sens et pour la sécurité des vies qu'on lui avait confié lorsque c'était le cas. Si elle n'avait jamais pu atteindre le rang d'Assassin, elle était néanmoins resté un membre honorable de la Guilde, loin de mériter le traitement qu'on lui offrait aujourd'hui._

_Un bruit de rame se fit entendre et je sus que notre dernier invité était arrivé. Leonardo da Vinci fit quelques pas peu assurés dans la barque et conserva une démarche un peu maladroite une fois sur terre. Le peintre, autrement si joyeux, avait une mine bien triste. Nous nous saluâmes dans un silence morne et inhabituel, puis remontâmes doucement vers le plateau qui serait la dernière demeure de la jeune femme. La tranchée était à présent finie et la bière, dont nous n'avions pas encore fermé le couvercle, demeurait posée sur l'herbe. Pour tout dire, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il continue de me parler de Lucia, même longtemps après qu'elle soit partie pour l'Egypte. Alors il m'avait paru naturel de lui demander s'il souhaitait assister. Mais à voir la pâleur qu'avait pris son visage en apercevant celui de la femme, je me demandais si c'était réellement une bonne idée. Il retira son béret et le porta près de son cœur, dans un signe de respect._

_Maintenant que toute l'assemblée était rassemblée, nous allions pouvoir commencer. Je fis signe aux trois hommes qui l'avaient accompagnée qu'il pouvait sceller le couvercle. Le visage pâle et enfin serein de Lucia, ses cheveux châtains que l'on avait fait tressé pour l'occasion, ses robes tâchées de sang à la couleur éternellement vive virent une dernière fois la lumière avant que l'on ne referme sa dernière demeure. Le silence, interrompu seulement par le faible bruit de la rivière non loin, rendit encore plus pesant le bruit des marteaux._

_Une fois la tâche accomplie, ils se tournèrent vers moi dans l'espoir d'obtenir de l'aide. A mon grand étonnement, ce fut Niccoló qui leur apporta son aide. L'homme était resté silencieux au sujet de Lucia depuis hier, bien qu'elle l'ait menacé dès son arrivée en étant vêtue de robes d'Assassin. Sans aucune raison à mes yeux, il avait choisi de m'aider avec cet enterrement et il aidait maintenant à descendre le cercueil dans la fosse. Leonardo ne pleurait pas, mais je sentais qu'il était en deuil. Je pense que je ne serais jamais en mesure de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à s'attacher à l'Assassin aussi vite, mais je pense qu'il était aussi peiné de sa disparition que les hommes qui recouvraient à présent le bois par la terre qu'ils avaient précédemment délogé. _

_Je serais bien resté aux côtés du peintre pour lui apporter un peu de confort, mais nos camarades Egyptiens n'avait pas eu le temps de pleurer celle auprès de laquelle ils avaient combattus les templiers. Je fis le tour de la fosse, posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'un d'eux et lui prit la pelle des mains. Ils se relayèrent ensuite pour que chacun puisse faire ses derniers adieux. Une fois la tombe anonyme achevée, nous restâmes tous les six interdits devant cet endroit où probablement plus personne ne reviendrait. Les trois Assassins Arabe s'esquivèrent rapidement, sachant qu'ils devraient repartir au plus vite auprès des leurs, sans pour autant oublier celle qu'ils allaient laisser ici. Nous restâmes encore un peu, Niccoló et moi impassible, pendant que Leonardo essuyait à la va-vite la seule larme que j'eus l'occasion de voir aujourd'hui. Elle avait peut-être été la seule, mais elle avait été là, et elle suffit à apaiser un peu mon cœur._

* * *

><p>Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle, jusqu'à ce que le jeune adolescent commence à s'agiter et à parler seul en Arabe. Les yeux humides d'Iskender rejoignirent les miens sur la troisième personne de la pièce, qui semblait ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle parlait de plus en plus fort. Soudainement, il se leva et sortit à toute vitesse en criant qu'il « ne remercierait jamais cet homme ». Devant mon regard interloqué, son père laissa échapper un soupir, et je me demandais s'il n'allait pas m'avouer ce qu'il s'était retenu de dire tout à l'heure.<p>

« -Il entend souvent la voix de sa mère et il me dit qu'il la voit, quelque fois.

-Depuis longtemps ?

-C'est comme si elle n'était jamais partie, pour lui. Lorsqu'il était en âge d'être enrôle dans l'Ordre, il commençait déjà le Credo en Arabe, mais aussi en Italien, sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de qui que ce soit pour le lui apprendre.

-Tu ne pars pas à sa recherche ?

-Non, elle le calmera, affirma le grand homme. Merci, Ezio, d'avoir été là pour elle.

-Ce n'est rien, Nicolló et moi étions là pour la même raison, elle était une Assassin Italienne. Nous nous devions d'être présent.

-Et ce Leo... »

* * *

><p>« Desmond ? Desmond ? Tout va bien ?<p>

-Rebecca ? S'enquit l'homme. Pourquoi est ce que vous avez coupé l'Animus ? Où est Shaun ? Demanda-t-il en constatant l'absence de son camarade.

-Il y a un intrus qui vient par ici, il est parti à sa rencontre. Aller viens, on ne peut pas le laisser te trouver ! »

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Rebecca me traîna par le bras vers la sortie arrière du bâtiment en toute hâte. Une fois dehors, Rebecca s'arrêta soudainement et écouta attentivement son oreillette. Son visage se détendit un cours moment avant de se renfrogner. Lassé de ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait, je pris l'oreillette et la portait à mon oreille.

« -Shaun, qu'est ce qui se passe, bon sang ?!

-C'est une gamine, elle a seize ans tout au plus. Mais, il y a quelque chose d'étrange, elle récite le Credo sans s'arrêter, dans différentes langues.

-C'est une blague ?

-Desmond... Je commence à voir des silhouettes, autour de moi. Beaucoup de silhouettes... décrit le britannique, entre émerveillement et crainte. »

Est ce qu'il était en train de faire une crise de Bleeding Effect ? Si tel était le cas, il valait mieux ne pas le laisser seul. J'exposais rapidement la situation de Rebecca, lui rendit son oreillette et partit rejoindre Shaun aussi rapidement que mes jambes me le permettait. Une fois arrivé sur place, je pus constater qu'il n'avait pas menti. Il était seul avec une adolescente, visiblement fasciné par quelque chose. La jeune femme avait les yeux rivés sur lui avec une intensité inqualifiable. Rien d'autre au monde ne semblait exister pour elle sinon Shaun. Mais son visage, au-delà de la concentration, affichait aussi une agressivité crispée. Puis elle remarqua ma présence et se décala pour pouvoir me regarder sans être gênée. Elle fronça les sourcils encore un cours instant, puis son visage passa de sérieux à neutre, puis de neutre à souriant. Un peu perturbé par son attitude, je faillis manquer ce qu'elle déclara ensuite dans un Anglais parfaitement accentué :

« -Alors c'est vous, Ezio Auditore ?

-Pas vraiment... ? »

Sa voix me donnait des frissons. Elle était pleine d'innocence mais je croyais sentir quelque chose de beaucoup plus surnaturel. Et mon impression se révéla plutôt justifiée, puisque comme Shaun l'avait décrit, elle commença à réciter le Crédo très rapidement, et à chaque langue différente prononcée se manifesta une silhouette. Aucune n'était réellement très nette, mais je pouvais affirmer qu'il y avait différentes ethnies représentées, venant des quatre coins du monde. Par contre, je ne fus pas surpris de voir une femme européenne s'extraire de la foule de silhouette pour rejoindre le flanc de la jeune femme. L'illusion se mit à parler, sans émettre le moindre son, mais l'adolescente lui répondit tout de même puis se tourna vers moi.

« -Je m'appelle Sarah. Elle, c'est Lucia. Je l'ai vu un jour où j'étais en Italie. Elle tournait en rond dans Rome, alors je lui ai demandé pourquoi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle cherchait Ezio Auditore, pour le remercier. Lorsque je suis partie, elle m'a suivie. Alors j'ai fait des recherches. Et je suis arrivée jusqu'ici. »

A cet instant, je vis une illusion sortir de moi. Elle fit quelques pas vers l'adolescente et s'arrêta. Sarah sourit et l'illusion à ses côtés s'avança. Lorsque les deux spectres ne furent qu'à un bras de distance l'un de l'autre, un murmure s'éleva.

« -_G__razie mille, mentore_. »

Toutes les illusions se dissipèrent alors, y compris celles qui affectait Shaun. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui s'était passé, mais il semblait ne pas souffrir de séquelles. Il posa un regard abasourdi sur l'adolescente, puis sur moi. Elle lui sourit, je fis ce que je peux pour le rassurer tacitement. Un silence s'installa ensuite entre nous trois, mais la benjamine s'empêcha de le briser :

« -Bien, j'imagine que je peux y aller maintenant. Au revoir.

-Attends, si tu connais le Credo dans tant de langue, c'est forcément que tu fais partie de l'Ordre ! S'exclama Shaun.

-Non, c'est parce qu'ils me l'ont appris.

-Ils ?

-Laisse-moi faire, Shaun, calma Desmond. Sarah, est ce que tu as au moins quelque part où aller ?

-Ça va me prendre un peu de temps, mais je peux retourner à l'orphelinat, en France.

-La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, reste avec nous. »

Shaun se demandait sérieusement ce qui était en train de se passer, et je sentais qu'il n'approuvait pas ma décision. Rebecca aurait probablement la même réaction. Mais apparemment, elle était capable de voir ses ancêtres, d'apprendre d'eux, sans avoir recours à l'Animus. Ce genre de talent, aussi instable pouvait-il me sembler pour ce que j'avais pu vivre à travers les mémoires d'Ezio, ne pouvait pas tomber entre les mains ennemies.


End file.
